


Devil's Bargain

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Means Well, Alex Does Have A Dark Side, Gen, Kara is Not Going to Be Happy, Surreal, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes the strangest of partnerships can be formed between the most unlikeliest of allies.





	Devil's Bargain

Morgan Edge looked up as his office door opened and someone walked in. It was late at night, nearly 9 PM, but he had always had these meetings late. He smiled. “Ah. Hello there! Checking up on the progress of our alliance?” 

The person made a face as they sat down in a chair, and he chuckled. “Okay, fair enough, even now, we aren't allies. Heck of a brilliant stroke of genius on your part, though. Cyanide on Lena. Putting aside not that many people actually can smell the whole bitter almonds part of Cyanide, using it worked wonders. Hey, we even got Lillian Luthor to come out of hiding and get arrested again! That will help with taking care of Lena much more. I mean, that's why I reached out to you, in the first place. I hate Lena and want to destroy her, and you? You know how bad she is.”

The person he addressed frowned. Morgan Edge chuckled. “Hey, the time for moping about this agreement has long past. We're not that dissimilar. You hate Lena. I hate Lena. I mean, you could have stopped this agreement before it even started. You probably could have gotten away with shooting me, but you didn't. So, I think deep down, you don't mind my methods. After all, you'd do anything for your sister, wouldn't you, Alex Danvers?”

Alex Danvers glared at Morgan Edge. “Regardless of our agreement, Morgan, once the situation with Lena is resolved, we are going our separate ways.” 

Morgan Edge chuckled. “I wouldn't see this lasting that much longer. You want to protect Kara, that's fine. I may not like her, but I hate Lena most of all. Call this whole thing a Devil's Bargain if you will.”

Alex frowned. “Just remember, Morgan, if you try to double cross me ever, I will rain down hellfire upon you the likes of which you have never dreamed of.” 

Morgan Edge grinned. “Now that's the fire and fury I heard about from the legendary Alex Danvers.”

Alex spoke. “I know the dangers of the Luthors running wild, stopping Lena is the only way to make sure Kara stays safe. Even after this situation with Reign is resolved.”

Morgan Edge nodded. “Speaking of Reign, I have some technology through an ally that may come in handy.” 

Alex looked at the floor and then back up at him. “Perhaps in time we can use that. Now though, we need to stop Lena from corrupting Kara even more.”

“Oh, I understand. Lena's feelings for Kara, well, Lena wears her heart on her sleeve, let's put it that way.” Morgan Edge grinned.

“Indeed.” Alex spoke. “As long as you can handle things on your side, I will trust you for now.” 

She stood up. “You know how to get in touch.”

“I do.” Morgan Edge spoke.

Alex left a moment later and Morgan Edge chuckled. “Well, life is full of surprises. Don't worry, even I don't stab people in the back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head, and I just had to write it down and share it.  
> Alex does not like Lena, and this is something I'd love to see as a twist on the show. Morgan Edge and Alex having worked together.
> 
> Not very likely, but they'd have a common goal. :)


End file.
